


An Unexpected Party

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A birthday gift for Autumnslioness-dearie… Archie keeps running into Mr. Gold and his pretty, little librarian girlfriend, Belle. They can't seem to keep their hands, and other things, off each other - even in public places! </p>
<p>Rating: Explicit, Mature and Very NC-17, for voyeurism, masturbation and public sex. Pure PWP. CRIMBELLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Party

It all started off innocently enough, or at least Dr. Hopper would most likely insist that it did. He was just having his Monday night dinner at Granny's. On Mondays, they always had avocado, and Ruby always served him. He'd been wanting to ask the pretty werewolf out on a date for months, but he didn't suppose middle-aged, glasses and sweater-vest wearing psychotherapists were her type.

If only he could counsel himself to be more confident in his approach, maybe she would be willing to go out with him. But Ruby always ended up going for the bad-boys. After her breakup with Dr. Whale, there had been a string of leather jackets and motorcycles; none of which had lasted more than a week. Every time he tried to speak to her, other than ordering food of course, he became so tongue tied, he simply couldn't get the words out.

Archie looked around the room, he saw Grumpy drinking beer at the counter with Doc, and Mr. Gold and his girlfriend, Belle, making eyes at each other over their cheeseburgers. Currently and nauseatingly, she was feeding him french fries across the table. Gold wasn't the handsome, hero type either, yet the pretty little librarian seemed utterly besotted with him. Archie wondered what his secret might be. Magic? He certainly didn't think Belle was the kind to be swayed by power or money. Well, he must have something going on under that expensive suit.

He heard the click of heels and _she_ set the plate of huevos rancheros in front of him with a ruby-red, feral smile, leaning far enough over to afford him a glimpse of scarlet silk and black lace as well as a whole lot of pale, perfect decollete. He blushed crimson and looked down at his food. She'd forgotten the avocado. Belle walked past him and smiled.

"Everything ok, Cricket?" she asked, giving Belle a playful swat on the way by.

"Perfect, Ruby, as always." he smiled and nodded. "But I'm so forgetful, it completely slipped my mind to ask you for some sliced avocado. If it's not a lot of trouble?"

"Sure thing, Archie, I'll be right back," she spun on her five inch, glittery heels and bounded off to the kitchen. He decided to use the restroom while he waited, but saw that Gold's place was also abandoned, his half-eaten burger still on the plate. Ah, well, he'd just go back and wait.

He was surprised to find the men's room vacant as he made his way down the narrow hallway. As he was about to enter, he heard a muffled whimper from the room next door. The door to the laundry room was ajar, but the half-stifled cries were definitely coming from inside.

He worried that someone might be hurt or crying, he told himself later, but he was very quiet as he slipped his head around the edge of the door to find the origin of the mysterious noises. They were most definitely coming from Miss French. The sweet, blue-eyed girl was sitting on the worktable with her back to him, and she was indeed whimpering, and mewling, and clutching Mr. Gold's head as he crouched between her thighs. Her head was thrown back in complete abandon, her feet braced on the washing machine in front of her, and she positively writhed as the dark sorcerer dug his fingers into her hips beneath her rucked up skirt.

"Oh, Rumple, yes," she breathed, her hands fisted in his hair, "don't stop, I'm so close, so close. Please don't stop. Unh." He could hear Gold's rumbling growl as he sucked and licked noisily at Belle's secret places. Archie's cock sprang to attention watching the older man so enthusiastically pleasure the beauty wrapped around him. He reached down and tentatively rubbed at the bulge in his trousers. Rubbing a little harder as Belle began to pant, her body tensing visibly, "Fuck, Rum. Suck my clit, love, please, I'm ready to come for you. I want to come for you."

Gold redoubled his efforts, and the muffled slurping that ensued along with Belle's low whine just about made him spill himself in his khakis. The sorcerer made no move to pleasure himself, he was wholly intent on bringing off his lovely lady; perhaps that was that the secret to her devotion. She hummed, panting little cries escaping her as she rolled her hips. He would swear to the gods the man looked right at him, over the top of Belle's thigh, a wicked gleam in his eye as Belle shuddered, gasping in release. He ducked back behind the door , fear coursing through him, just in time to see the Dark One coming up for air, calmly wiping Belle's juices from his glistening chin with a very fancy handkerchief.

By the time he finished himself in the men's room and cleaned up, Gold and Belle were sitting back at their table, fresh as daisies, like nothing ever happened. Belle was chatting animatedly and stirring her iced tea with her straw while the natty pawnbroker finished his cheeseburger, nodding and laughing at whatever story Belle was telling. Archie discovered that a plate of slightly brown, sliced avocados sat next to his ice-cold huevos. Ah well.

* * *

 

Not thirty-five minutes later, Archie found himself leaving Granny's Diner alone, and he still hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask Ruby out. Even though she had smiled sweetly at him and touched his hand as he'd paid his check. He felt despondent as he kicked a stone down the sidewalk, mentally kicking himself for losing his nerve. As he rounded the corner, he was surprised to see Mr. Gold's impressively large Cadillac still sitting behind the diner. He had watched the couple leave the diner hand-in-hand some time before.

As he approached the car, he could make out Gold sprawled in the back seat with his head laid back against the window behind him. The area was dark, but a bit of street light shone in on Belle's chestnut curls as they bobbed up and down, clearly reciprocating the oral pleasure she had received earlier. She was kneeling on the seat, her shapely derriere framed in the car window, her short skirt leaving very little to his imagination.

But Archie's eyes were drawn away from Belle's pert bottom and it's scrap of violet lace to Rumplestiltskin's face, his eyes hooded, lips parted in obvious ecstasy as she sucked his cock deep into her mouth. He could see the man was well-endowed, but Belle took him all, wrapping her pink lips around his shaft and hollowing her cheeks as she rode him all the way to the base. She grabbed his hips and pulled him deeper, taking his cock well into her throat. The car was rocking as Gold began to thrust his hips up into her every eager downstroke.

Archie's heart was pounding in his chest, his cock hardening again. It was fucking arousing watching them; they were so into it, Belle gripped at Gold's jacket, straddling his leg and rubbing her clit against his wool-clad thigh with complete abandon. Her hips ground and swiveled as she worked herself to orgasm, all the while sucking him from root to tip, fucking him with her sweet mouth. Gold's long, elegant fingers twisted in her sleek hair, nails scraping gently against her scalp as she took a deep breath around his thrusting cock.

Archie unzipped his trousers and took his cock in hand, imagining Ruby's scarlet lips wrapped like this around his shaft, imagining himself slurping the nectar of her folds just as Gold had drunk down Belle's. He stroked himself firmly, watching Belle circle the purple head of the Dark One's prick with her tongue before flicking it across the very tip and then taking the whole thing back to the base again. She began to move faster, her mouth pumping and milking him, the car bouncing merrily with the tempo, Archie matching them with his spit-slicked palm.

They all three came together. Gold arching his back, Belle squirming against Rumple's thigh as she swallowed him down, and Archie guiltily scuffing water over the evidence of his release. He tucked himself in and hurried around the side of the car just as Belle opened the door and stepped out, as pretty and perfect as he had seen her earlier. She flashed Archie a brilliant smile and turned to slide into the front seat, he blushed red to the tips of his ears and ducked around the side of the building before Rumplestiltskin emerged and caught him watching them yet again.

He was beginning to get the impression that neither one of them worried too much about who might catch them in flagrante delicto. Of course, he'd read cases of people that got erotic pleasure from having sex in public places, but he'd never have suspected either impeccable Mr. Gold or the innocent-seeming librarian of such exhibitionist tendencies. But he was absolutely sure that both of them knew he had seen them and been aroused by it. Of course he'd never before suspected his own voyeuristic leanings either, but here he was, twice now in one night, the evidence washed away down the storm drains of Storybrooke.

The quiet psychotherapist wasn't even sure who turned him on more, he found them both beautiful, and even though he'd imagined pleasuring the pretty werewolf, his mind began turning in other directions as well. To the ruthless pawnbroker's elegant, expressive hands and smouldering gaze as much as Belle's lovely, sky-blue eyes or her shockingly long legs.

* * *

 

Archie thought about what he'd seen all week. He couldn't help himself. Thinking about it turned him on more than he'd care to admit. They were hot together, the dark wizard and his sweet, little bookworm. They were both open and communicative, and no shame or hesitation came between them and their pursuit of pleasure, She was just as eager as he and equally as forward about what she wanted, when she wanted it.

Archie admired that, he found it stimulating to see a couple so free in their love and so open about it. He wasn't sure how he felt about their coupling in places that children could see, but he was relatively certain that the Dark One wasn't about to let his grandson walk in on such things and took precautions to ensure that didn't happen. But he had a notion the couple didn't much care if Emma, Regina or even Granny caught sight of their daring escapades.

Of course, he hadn't gotten up the nerve to walk by either the library or the pawnshop all week, lest he come face to face with either one or both of them. He was certain they knew he'd enjoyed their little show, so he'd been taking the back way home from Granny's each evening in hopes of avoiding them completely.

An idea formed in his mind, and he thought about stopping for a cone on the way back to his apartment. He straightened his sweater-vest and ducked through the alley that ran along side the ice cream parlor, when he heard a quiet scuffle. He hurried to see what was the matter, and just as he was about to emerge from behind a pile of pallets and boxes and other detritus of commerce in the small town, he heard quiet laughter. His heart skipped a beat, it was familiar laughter, Belle's, followed by Mr. Gold's deep chuckle.

"My turn, love," he heard Rumplestiltskin croon.

"Oh, is it?" came Belle's sultry reply.

Archie fingered his scarf nervously and peered around the crates and boxes, pushing his glasses up his nose, fully expecting what he was about to see. Belle was unbuttoning her blouse and teasing it open with her fingers, at the same time taking a slow lick of the large, dripping cone that Mr. Gold was holding as he pressed her against the wall. The blushing roses of her areolae peeked above the blue lace of her demi-cup push-up and he could hear Rumplestiltskin's sharp intake of breath.

"Beautiful Belle," he breathed. Belle tipped her chin up, grinning, and Rumple used the cone to paint a trail of sweet, sticky ice cream across her lips and down her chin. She shivered as the cold, melty liquid trickled down between her breasts and Rumple chased it with his warm tongue. He laved her heaving breasts with open-mouthed kisses, licking and sucking melted ice cream from her alabaster skin.

"Gods, you're so delicious, Belle." Belle took the dripping cone from Rumple's sticky fingers. She cleaned it thoroughly with the flat of her tongue as Rumple watched with hooded lids. Archie moaned as she took each of Gold's long fingers between her lips and sucked them clean. Rumple took her hand, and a large bite from the scoop, leaning in to feed it to her with his lips. She took it from his mouth with a groan of desire, and the kiss it turned into was messy and wet; Belle's tongue flicking across his palate, Rumple's teeth plucking greedily at her lips.

Belle took the next bite, feeding it to Rumple as his hands began to wander over her body. Archie's cock stirring mightily as the Dark One's thumbs brushed over Belle's delicately rosy nipples, circling them slowly and teasing them to taut peaks. Rumple took a mouthful of cold sweetness and ducked his head to take in her firm, pink buds. She squealed, giggling at the sudden, surprising sensation. Rumple cupped her bottom, slipping his hands up under her short skirt and kneading her buttocks.

Belle pressed her nipple into his hungry mouth, and Archie gasped as he watched the dark sorcerer push Belle's knickers down over her hips to fall to the ground and be kicked aside by her high-heeled foot. Rumple took the cone from Belle's hand and touched it to her nipple, swirling it and coating first one and then the other puffy, little areola with cold, pink ice cream that he guessed to be strawberry while Belle trembled and gasped, holding on for dear life to Rumple's sleeves.

"Oh, gods, Rumple," Belle groaned while Gold tossed the cone aside and pressed her breasts together with his clever hands. Archie watched Gold's fingertips dimple her creamy, porcelain flesh as he slurped first one and then the other breast as far into his mouth as he was able. Belle nearly collapsed, her knees buckling, but Gold pressed her to the hard bricks, and she threw her head back, clutching Rumple's lapels to keep her upright. Rumple sucked and mouthed, cleaning every drop of the sticky substance from her skin.

Archie reached down and unzipped his trousers, freeing himself and taking himself in hand. Long, firm strokes brought him higher and harder as he watched the intensely erotic scene before him. Belle spun around, pressing her face and hands to the bricks and her plump arse to the hard bulge in Rumple's trousers.

"Fuck me, love," Belle purred, arching her back and rubbing herself against him. "I need your cock inside me. Now."

"As you wish, my darling," he ran his fingers up her flanks, lifting her skirt and exposing her flawless ass and glistening sex. Archie's heart beat a tattoo in his chest watching the older man free his cock; he could barely breathe as Rumple lined them up and hilted himself inside her in one powerful thrust. The quiet man pumped in time with the sorcerer's deep thrusts, Belle singing out and driving back into each one.

"Oh, yes, Rum," Belle urged him, nails scraping ineffectually against unyielding brick. "You give me everything and I'll take it all. I want it all. Make me come, Rumple, make me come, ah, please."

Beads of sweat broke out on Archie's brow and he mopped them with the edge of his scarf.

Rumple dug his fingers into Belle's glossy curls, pulling her head back and exposing the pale column of her throat. Archie imagined kissing the delicate skin as she gasped for air while Rumplestiltskin pounded his cock into her slick, honeyed cunt. Feeling the vibrations against his lips as she whimpered her pleas for him to move faster and harder.

Rumplestiltskin reached around with his other hand, palming her breast and giving her pert nipple a sharp tweak. Belle shuddered and gasped, coiling tight and tense in her orgasm, she bit her lip hard to stifle a scream of pure pleasure as Rumple's demanding thrusts grew even more erratic and rough.

"Fuck, Belle," he growled, "I'm going to come inside you now. Your delicious quim has me at your mercy. Milk me, love, squeeze me with your tight, sweet cunt. Oh, yeah," he gasped, "that's so good, so hot, so fucking tight." Archie could hear the slapping of flesh on flesh and the wetness of her depths and the twinge it sent to his groin pushed him right to the precipice.

"Yes, Rumple," Belle gasped, still writhing on his diminishing thrusts, "tell me. Tell me how much you love my cunt while you pump your hot come deep, deep inside me." Archie spilled himself as Belle rode the rest of her orgasm to completion, wringing herself and Rumple thoroughly out. It beyond arousing, their filthy talk and the squelching sounds of their pleasure, and Archie didn't hurry to stop, pumping and prolonging and enjoying the sensitivity of his cock as he imagined the two in front of him seeing to his pleasure.

"I love you, Belle," Rumple whispered, turning her and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and a smoky breeze surrounded them, lifting her curls and playing with them. When they parted, they were both fresh and unruffled, and Belle smiled sweetly up at him.

"I love you, too, Rumple." Belle giggled, "I'm going back in to get another cone for the walk home."

Rumple laughed and took her hand, "I guess we'll just let them wonder why we always end up ordering three ice cream cones."

"And why the first one takes us so long to eat," Belle stifled her giggle in her hand, her eyes sparkling back at Rumple. Rumple turned just as Belle walked around the corner and shot Archie a wicked grin, a smug grin, before he disappeared, the shop bell tinkling merrily a moment later.

* * *

 

Archie blushed from toes to balding forehead three days later when he came face to face with Miss Belle French at Sneezy's apothecary. He tried to duck around her with a polite, "Excuse me," while adamantly not meeting her eyes, but there wasn't room in the aisle for him and Pongo to pass without her stepping aside.

"Hello, Dr. Hopper," Belle smiled prettily at him, petting Pongo fondly on the head and scratching between his floppy ears, "Archie. And hello Pongo."

"Oh hello, Belle," he stammered, "how are you doing? We haven't really spoken since your Mr. Gold came back from Neverland, I'm sure you're very happy to have him back."

Belle blushed, "Yes, it's been wonderful having him all to myself for a while."

"I'd imagine it is," Archie laughed and pushed his glasses back up his nose, "I hope you have a pleasant evening." He started to move off in the other direction, dragging a startled Pongo to his feet.

Belle stopped him with a delicately manicured hand on his sleeve. Her grip was firm for one so lovely. "Rumple and I have been talking," she began, "we'd like to have you over for supper, say, Saturday, around 7?"

She turned her bright blue eyes to him and he had no idea what to say, he only nodded, utterly dumbstruck before fleeing into the night, Pongo at his heels.


End file.
